


Redemption

by bianccalove



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Torture, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 23:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17253749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bianccalove/pseuds/bianccalove
Summary: Wanda is finally free from that cell, free from countless days of torture. But the betrayal of the woman she trusted the most broke her apart, and Natasha must somehow learn how to fix what her betrayal has wrought.





	Redemption

Wanda eyes the empty room, feelings of suppressed recollection flew through her. Her hands raised in thought, the familiar energy encircling the air as she contemplated them. _She was free, yes, but at what cost? She had been broken, and betrayed. Maybe she even deserved it._ She shoves herself against the headboard as the door slides open, a familiar red haired woman enters the room. _Natasha_ , she reminded herself. Nat held two large sacks of what could only assume from the smell was takeout. She set them down on the table gently, pushing a stray curl from her face to peer at Wanda, “Are you alright?”  Wanda sends her a curt nod, eyes turning back to her hands to let her magic flow free once again. She could sense Natashas discomfort, and almost laughed, “Are you afraid of me?” She questions.

Natashas voice was strong, “No,”

She almost wants to give into her, her pursed lips and headstrong attitude. It was what initially attracted her, Nat's determination and loyalty is what helped keep their love alive. But now, she wanted to send her flying through the hotel wall. Wanda shivers at the phantom feelings of the straight jacket, she could still hear the beeping of the device that kept her powers at bay. For the first time in years she had felt hollow.

Natasha sighs, pulling a chair beside the bed and folds her arms, “Tell me what's on your mind,”

Wanda frowns at her, dropping her hands to the bed. Eyes closing for a moment, “You chose them over me. Why?”

 Natashas eyes widen, apparently not expecting an outright confrontation. Her face grows aloof, the only thing betraying her emotions were her furrowed eyebrows as she spoke, “I- all I can say is I'm sorry. I tried to make them see, for them to understand-”

 She lets out a small laugh, lifting herself out of the bed to pace around the room, “You left me, for them! For men who tortured me!” Her eyes blazed red, fury soaring through her.

Natasha shakes her head, “No Wanda it- it's not like that-”

Wanda turns away, placing her hands on the window. The snow was a happy relief compared to not seeing outside for months. Natashas hand lands on her shoulder, but she shakes her head and pulls away from the touch. Nats jaw clenches with irritation, “What do you want from me? I can't turn back time, and there isn't a day I don't regret leaving you. It breaks me to see what they did, and I can't do anything to help you!”

   She felt pity for her, the look in Natashas eyes was nothing she had ever seen before. _Desperation,_ she thought. But it didn't matter, it wouldn't change what happened. What she had done. “I wanted you to chose me! Your wife and the person you love-- used to love!” she spat, fists clenching at her sides to try and keep calm.

Natasha strides to her, taking her face into her hands gently, “I have always loved you,” she whispers.

 Wanda leans into her, taking in the soft smell of linen and spices, she began to ache with longing. Tears drop from the corners of Nat's eyes as she continues, “I love you. And if it takes the rest of my life for me to somehow help you forgive me, then I will happily take it.”

A sob escapes her, arms wrapping around Natashas shoulders. She kisses her lips gently, tasting the salty tears from them both. She didn't know whether to feel pain or relief, “Don't leave me, please.” Wanda begs, clutching at her shirt.

“Never again,” Natasha whispers fiercely, pushing her back against the wall.

    Wanda moans as Natashas lips press against hers roughly. She digs her hands in Nats thick curls and nips at her lower lips, nipping and sucking on it playfully. Earning a growl from Natasha, who lifts her up and tosses her onto the bed. Her body began to shiver in longing as she watches Nat rip at her clothes. Licking her lips she aches to taste the softness of her lovers bare skin. Natasha straddles Wanda's hips quickly, claiming her mouth in a hungry kiss. Wanda presses trail of kisses down her neck, finally moving to suck at her sensitive nipples. _Oh how she missed this._

   Nats hands were gripping her long hair, her hips grinding against her own. Soon Natasha couldn't take her teasing anymore and pushes Wanda back onto the bed to rip at her clothes.  She moans as Nat's lips explore her naked body, her pussy began to throb with need. As if Natasha sensed her desperation, she pulls back to look her, a small smirk forms at the corner of her mouth. Wanda felt like she was truly seeing Natasha for the first time in months. Nat bites at her skin, distracting her from her thoughts as she trails kisses down her bare stomach and hips.

   Natasha drags her to the edge of the bed, lifting her knees over her shoulders. Licking her lips and lowering her head to Wanda's pussy. She whimpers in response, Nats skilled tongue began circling her clit. Wanda gasps and grinds against her mouth, pleasantly surprised as her finger slides inside her. She arches her back in pleasure, reveling in her familiar touch. Nat knew every part of her body, where to touch, how fast to go. Soon she was whimpering against the sheets. Nat continues to suck on her clit, curling her fingers inside her to urge Wanda into a climax. Wanda's curls her toes, panting and pulling at Nat's hair as she began to cum in her lovers mouth.

   After a few moments of letting Wanda ride out her orgasm, Natasha lifts up to look at her, pupils dilated and lips swollen. Wanda leans up and pulls her in for a deep kiss. She moans softly, maneuvering around Wanda's legs to curl up beside her on the bed. A soft smile lit her face as she lays her head on Nat's soft chest. Wanda could fall asleep to the deep thrum of her heartbeat, there was always safety in her arms. Natasha kisses her forehead with contentment, causing Wanda to wrinkle her nose, “Is that teriyaki chicken?” She asks.

Natasha laughs, “Yeah, your favorite.”

 Wanda smiles, for the first time in months. Kissing Natasha quickly, she stands up and heads to the bathroom. After washing her hands she grabs the bags of food, plopping herself onto the bed beside Natasha. Her lover sighs, shaking her head in amusement as she begins stuffing her mouth with food. Wanda couldn't help but giggle, staring into Nats green eyes as she watches her. She had missed this, she had missed _her._


End file.
